


Immaculate

by ilovewrighting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Alternate Universe, Angel Cisco, Demon Harry, Good Omens AU, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Harrisco Fest 2019, I couldn't pass up this prompt it just kinda happened so here ya go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: Cisco's bookshop was, in no uncertain terms, immaculate. This was not a surprise, as the word immaculate was applicable in most cases when it came to Cisco. His wavy hair, his impeccable wardrobe, as well as his diction, all could be called, quite fairly and with very little argument or opposition, immaculate.The bookshop however, was especially immaculate because when inside the shoppe, Cisco shined his brightest.Harry stood frozen on the stoop of the angelic bookshop, the holy ground of Cisco's sanctuary..For the Harrisco Fest prompt: "Good Omens AU"





	Immaculate

Cisco's bookshop was, in no uncertain terms, immaculate. This was not a surprise, as the word immaculate was applicable in most cases when it came to Cisco.

His wavy hair, his impeccable wardrobe, as well as his diction, all could be called, quite fairly and with very little argument or opposition, immaculate.

The bookshop however, was especially immaculate because when inside the shoppe, Cisco shined his brightest. He was the epitome of polite, gentle customer service contrasted with a rousing, biting sarcasm, just as his bookshop hours would indicate.

_I shall close early when I feel like it. Sometimes open up at odd hours of the night. (Never know when one might need a midnight read of a Shakespeare title, I always say.) otherwise the schedule will be as follows:_

The hours, mostly between 9am and 3pm came with more notes about possible long lunches and late mornings. The little note finished with, quite simply, _In the event of unforeseen circumstances, the shoppe will open when it opens, and shall close at closing time._

Harry stood frozen on the stoop of the angelic bookshop, the holy ground of Cisco's sanctuary.

It felt like years since Harry had seen the angel, months, weeks, days, minutes since he had needed him and his careful eye for details, his clever, quick firing synapses.

They had brushed paths along the years, sure, as any angel or demon who roam the same planet for 6,000 years might. Cisco would say "we have a sort of shared history" to people too dull to properly get the joke. Harry could only stare as Cisco would look to him with knowing eyes, a shared irony so human, so mischievous, it made Harry's mouth go dry.

Raising his knuckles, ready to rap on the door, Harry's nerves merely quietly buzzing under his skin instead of rising to the surface... the door swung open of its own accord.

Cisco stood a few yards inside the entryway to his shoppe, arms folded, hip cocked to the side.

Harry stood speechless, knuckles still raised, poised ready to knock on the space where the door had been.

"Well, are you going to ask me for help or were you planning on loitering on the doorstep all day?" Cisco asked.

Harry adjusted his sunglasses, took a good look up and down the street and stepped into the bookshop.

"Didn't need to use your magic for that now, did ya, you could've just come open the damn door." Harry muttered, gesturing back to the door, then taking off his sunglasses and tossing them onto one of the many desks around the room. Cisco had been long since well adjusted to the yellow snake eyes, staring unblinkingly at him. Harry didn't mind looking like his truest self in front of the angel.

Cisco shook his head. "What do you want, Harry?" He wasted no time getting down to business.

"Need your help. You're the only one who'll understand." Harry said softly.

Cisco's eyebrows drew together in the middle. He stepped closer to Harry, while still seeming on guard. The angel had been hurt by the demon before; caution was the only logical choice.

"I'm the only one who will understand, what?"

"Been doing too well. Been making it seem like I've been doing too well." Harry winced and scratched at the back of his neck where he could swear he could feel flames flicking when he turned the wrong way. "Think they're looking at me for a... er... promotion I guess?"

Cisco arched one eyebrow, seemingly losing Harry. "Congratulations? What is it I can help you with? Some celebratory lunch? Perhaps, crepes?" He asked, a gentle quirk to his eyebrows.

Harry squinted at Cisco, his lizard eyes narrowing. "No. Not crepes. No." Harry scratched his head. "I need to fly under the radar a bit. You seem to do it so well. You... you run a bookshop. You eat sushi. And crepes. You act like a human."

Cisco blinked at Harry for a moment. "I do eat those things and do those things. So... what I'm gathering is... you don't want the promotion? Is that correct?" He asked

Harry stuttered for a moment, beating around the bush. "Well, uh, you know, it's not really the right time for me and I just have a lot of little temptations going on at the moment that sort of thing, you know." Harry gestured helplessly around the shop.

Cisco looked around, coming up empty.

"I don't want the promotion." Harry said, finally speaking plainly. His eyes were suddenly even wilder than before. He stepped closer to Cisco, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Please, angel, I don't know who else to turn to."

Cisco flushed for a moment, gave a nervous smile and turned away from Harry, out of his grasp. Cisco smoothed his clothes down where Harry had grabbed at his shoulders with sharp digits.

"Well what do you expect I can do about it?" Cisco asked

"Let's do what we did back in the good old days." Harry followed to where Cisco had started straightening up books. "Let's do our temptations and our miracles and go back to being silly angels and demons just running around after the humans."

Cisco stopped and turned to Harry quite seriously then. "It's not up to us!"

Harry collected up Cisco's hands tenderly, speaking softly but sternly. "Isn't it, though?"

Cisco narrowed his eyes, tempted beyond anything he'd ever felt. It was worse than any pull of the demons' tricks. "You're talking nonsense."

"I'm talking brilliance, you're just not listening." Harry all but growled. "We find some corner of the universe, some distant star system and we run away. Together. You and me, angel."

Cisco's eyes were wide with emotion and surprise. He had not imagined in any universe that the demon Harrison would be on his doorstep, asking him to run away with him to some distant edge of space.

Cisco caught himself staring, caught himself feeling so outright thrilled at the notion of the two of them, off traversing the stars together, no silly humans to bog down their time with nonsense.

Then, the next thought to overtake Cisco was so sudden and reflexive that he spoke the words immediately. "That sounds lovely. It sounds like paradise..."

There was a but coming, Harry could feel it. He waited on pins and needles waiting to feel his stomach drop out from under him. He waited to hear what he knew was coming.

_But I could never run away with a demon._  
_ But I could never run away with a demon like you._  
_ But I don't want to. Don't want you._

"But, _Harry_...don't you sort of think we'll miss all the fun?" The words fall out of Cisco's mouth and for the first time in what feels like minutes, Harry blinks his lizard eyes.

"What did you say, angel?" Harry's rubbing his eyes as if obscured vision would somehow make him mishear Cisco.

"I mean not that the end of the world is going to be fun." Cisco's tone feels like he's about to ramble and Harry could honestly take it any other moment but this one. In any other situation Harry would love to sit back and listen to how Cisco doesn't really think the end of the world is going to be fun persay but doesn't Harry think they could be of some use? Perhaps they could just be of use to each other. Not to heaven or hell or anyone else.

And Cisco's honestly about to tell Harry all those things. He's about to say all that and more about how they don't need heaven or hell, they don't even need the earth.

But Harry crosses the little bookshop and swoops in to kiss Cisco, embracing him and almost knocking him off balance.

To be perfectly frank, Harry was the only one who could knock Cisco off balance in any sense of the word. Harry quite often knocked Cisco off balance in every sense of the word which was exactly what happened.

Cisco kissed back for only a second before shoving Harry away and looking scandalized.

"Harrison!" He said, and Harry winced at his full name. "You haven't kissed me since the 1800s."

"Well... maybe I should have." Harry muttered.

"Stop talking like that, this.." Cisco gestured between them, "is over, it has been over for… for decades!" Cisco argued, turning around to tidy his books again. "All I meant was, if we were to run away together then we won't even know what happens to the earth."

Harry's arms were suddenly on Cisco's shoulders, spinning him around again.

"You're right. We'd miss all the fun. But angel," Harry's eyes were pleading and Cisco wanted to look away. It wasn't characteristic for a demon to beg. Especially not in the form of a request for help from an angel. "I don't want this to be over. The whole world is ending and you're the only thing that made me… makes me ... happy..." Harry admitted softly.

Cisco's eyebrows knit together. "You and your damned _wiley_ temptations..." Cisco muttered, and fell into Harry's arms, quite more dramatically than he would have liked to admit.

Harry kissed the top of Cisco's head. He kissed down to his cheek. Cisco squirmed a little but held Harry closer.

"Is that a yes, angel?" Harry whispered against Cisco's ear.

"To running away?" Cisco deflected for a moment

"Thought you already said no to that." Harry said, hints of a smile brewing. "Thought you didn't want to miss all the fun. I'll stay with you... we can experience armageddon... together." Harry winced, the words and their meaning feeling quite unnatural for a demon.

Cisco pulled away a little to look Harry squarely in the face.

"You really mean what you're asking?" His beautiful brown eyes blinked naively at Harry and it made Harry's heart want to break, but it was already broken.

"Of course I mean it. Cisco. I wanted to run off with you. But if you don't want to go, I'll stay. Just ask me to." Harry was pleading now.

"Stay with me for the end of the world, Harry." Cisco whispered between them in the quiet, immaculate bookshop. He leaned up, pressing soft lips against Harry's, patiently, hesitantly and Harry could swear he felt his heart stop for the second time.

"Anything you ask, Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Harrisco trash and so is this fic. I appreciate everyone who reads / leaves comments / kudos !!! Happy Harrisco Fest!


End file.
